FIG. 1 shows an exemplary wireless telecommunications network 100. The illustrative telecommunications network includes base stations 101, 102 and 103, though in operation, a telecommunications network necessarily includes many more base stations. Each of base stations 101, 102 and 103 are operable over corresponding coverage areas 104, 105 and 106. Each base station's coverage area is further divided into cells. In the illustrated network, each base station's coverage area is divided into three cells. Handset or other user equipment (UE) 109 is shown in Cell A 108. Cell A 108 is within coverage area 104 of base station 101. Base station 101 transmits to and receives transmissions from UE 109. As UE 109 moves out of Cell A 108 and into Cell B 107, UE 109 may be handed over to base station 102. Because UE 109 is synchronized with base station 101, UE 109 can employ non-synchronized random access to initiate handover to base station 102.
Non-synchronized UE 109 also employs non-synchronous random access to request allocation of up-link 111 time or frequency or code resources. If UE 109 has data ready for transmission, which may be traffic data, measurements report, tracking area update, UE 109 can transmit a random access signal on up-link 111. The random access signal notifies base station 101 that UE 109 requires up-link resources to transmit the UE's data. Base station 101 responds by transmitting to UE 109 via down-link 110, a message containing the parameters of the resources allocated for UE 109 up-link transmission along with a possible timing error correction. After receiving the resource allocation and a possible timing advance message transmitted on down-link 110 by base station 101, UE 109 optionally adjusts its transmit timing and transmits the data on up-link 111 employing the allotted resources during the prescribed time interval.
FIG. 2 shows the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) time division duplex (TDD) Frame Structure. Different sub-frames are allocated for downlink (DL) or uplink (UL) transmissions. Table 1 shows applicable DL/UL sub-frame allocations.
TABLE 1Con-Switch-pointSub-frame numberfigurationperiodicity01234567890 5 msDSUUUDSUUU1 5 msDSUUDDSUUD2 5 msDSUDDDSUDD310 msDSUUUDDDDD410 msDSUUDDDDDD510 msDSUDDDDDDD610 msDSUUUDSUUD
Sounding RS enables time and frequency domain scheduling and has been adopted as a RAN1 working assumption for EUTRA. The channel quality indicator (CQI) estimate obtained from sounding can be expired or stale because of the inevitable time delay between channel sounding and the follow-up scheduled transmission. This is more pronounced for faster user equipment (UE). Thus faster UE needs to have more frequent sounding in order to maintain the fresh CQI at the NodeB. For example a UE with a Doppler of 200 Hz requires a propagation channel for every fifth sub-frame because the sub-frame rate is 1000 Hz. In such case for channel adaptive modulation and coding (AMC) to be performed, the UE must sound nearly every sub-frame or every other sub-frame. The objective of maintaining a fresh CQI at the NodeB may be impossible for very fast UEs having a Doppler of 200 Hz or more because the channel can change substantially between sub-frames. For such fast UEs, a slow rate of infrequent sounding can be performed. Slower UEs naturally ought to sound less frequently. As the UE speed increases, the sounding period should reduce up to a point. Very fast UEs should abandon the goal of maintaining a fresh CQI and sound less frequently.
A simple solution is to configure each cell with a common sounding period for each UE and for each sounding resource. However, any cell may contain UEs with a spread of velocities yielding a spread of Dopplers. Allocating sounding resources to UEs corresponding to the set of UEs velocities would be efficient. This allocation enables efficient utilization of sounding resources. In another proposed allocation, very slow UEs sound only once per several sub-frames and intermediate speed UEs sound once per few sub-frames. This allocation is not straight forward and not always possible. It is mathematically impossible to share a common sounding resource between one UE sounding every 2 sub-frames and a second UE sounding every 3 sub-frames. There is a need in the art to use different sounding periods different cells while tailoring each sounding period to the velocity of a UE or subset of UEs.